Highland Lass
by Ducky6
Summary: Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All characters with the exception of The Black, Alec Ramsay, and Henry Dailey, and maybe a few others, belong to me. Also, let it be known that I do not worry about time frames to make these things realistic with the series. I ask, please keep in mind that this is fan FICTION. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eighteen year old Gidget Thornton watched as her father disappeared into the mine. She smiled and brushed a strand of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ears. Her hazel eyes glistened with pride as she watched him. He'd spent years digging the thing, and like a good daughter, she had assisted him when he needed her to. Just like she'd done with everything since her mother's death. Cooking, cleaning, washing clothes. She'd taken the job of mother, daughter, and son. It was hard being an only child, and motherless on top of that.  
  
Her mother had died when Gidget was eight years old. It was hard for Gidget. But being the type of person that she was, she took life one day at a time, and eventually the pain subsided a bit. Gidget was strong. She did man's work everyday to help her father, as well as usual women's work. She loved horses. She helped her father run the Brumbies, when she had a decent mount to work with. She enjoyed the time with him when they gathered herds and took them to market. He taught her everything he knew. She was an exceptional rider.  
  
They had two horses of their own. Denny and Lucy. Lucy was a bay mare, a common packhorse. She was Gidget's usual mount when they went riding. Lucy was a spirited mare, having speed, but lacking heart. Denny was the more prestigious of the two.  
  
In fact, Denny was practically a legend. He was her father's personal horse, a hearty mountain horse. Bred for the rugged terrain of the high country. He was the horse her father used to run down and capture Brumbies to be sold. And also to herd horses to the auctions. Men offered to buy him all the time. He was fast, rugged, loyal, brave, and had more heart than any horse she'd ever seen. To Gidget, the dun gelding was the perfect horse.  
  
Moments later, her father emerged from the mine, sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
"Let's take a break, kid," he said, going to sit on a nearby log.  
  
"Alrighty," she replied. She went to sit beside him.  
  
"Heh heh. You know what? I was thinking, maybe we should go out of town this weekend. Go down to the horse races."  
  
She laughed aloud. "Out of town? As if we live in town." She gestured to their surroundings. "We live in an untamed wilderness."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Well, it beats the heck outta stayin' around here and working when we can get someone to come up and take care of the horses and we can go have a little fun. And I know you love the races as much as I." He nudged her with his elbow.  
  
She smiled. It was true. She loved the races. She loved to see the beautiful Thoroughbreds, horses never really seen in the high country. Most weren't bred to handle the terrain. And they were rare to her. Her only problem with going down from the mountains was being around the rich people. Sometimes they made snooty comments about people from the high country because they dressed different and acted different from them. It made her nervous.  
  
"And you know what else? One day, when I strike gold in that mine over there," he pointed to it, "we're gonna buy us one of those racehorses and raise it up here, cut us some logs and make us a decent training track and train it, and then we'll take it down there to the races and win em' all. We'll get just plain filthy rich. Ha ha! Maybe one day we'll start our own farm."  
  
She looked over at him. He had such a dreamy look on his face. He got that look everytime he talked about racehorses. Owning one of those meant you weren't just some poor fool. They were poor peoples' dreams, well, poor horselovers' dreams. The racehorse owners had status in society.  
  
She reached over and wiped a smudge of dirt off of his face. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll get back to work now. Can't strike gold sittin' around, eh?" He patted her on the back and got up.  
  
She watched as he disappeared into the mine again. She walked over and put her hand on the bay mare's forehead.  
  
"Well, Lucy, you ready to pull, old gal?"  
  
The mare tossed her head a bit under Gidget's hand. Lucy was hooked up to a hand-made plow-type thing that Gidget's father had made. It wasn't really a plow, more like a large bucket. He'd fill it to the brim with debris and dirt from inside the mine and then yell for Gidget to have Lucy pull it out and dump it.  
  
Gidget listened to the sounds of her father grunting and hammering and shoveling away in the mine. While waiting for his signal, she began to daydream about what her father had just been talking about. She felt the wind in her face as she crouched over a chestnut filly's neck. She could hear the other horses behind her, but she knew they'd never catch up. She could feel the reins in her hand as she guided the filly under the wire.  
  
She was jolted awake from her daydream by her father's voice.  
  
"Alright Gidget, have her pull it out! Gidget! Pull it out!"  
  
"Alright, Lucy, c'mon, pull hard, gal!" Gidget took Lucy's reins and tugged. The mare obediently pulled with all her might. Finally the huge bucket emerged. As she dumped it, she heard her father yelling again.  
  
"Gidget! Gidget! I found it! It's here! Gold! I found gold!"  
  
She heard more clinking from within the mine, but before she could react to what he'd said, she heard, and slightly felt, a rumbling in the earth. Suddenly there was what seemed to be an explosion inside the mine. Dust and debris flew out. And then there was silence. Gidget's eyes widened.  
  
"Dad!" She screamed.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
She ran to the mine. Using her hands, she clawed and clawed through the dirt. Tears began to trickle slowly down her face. She clawed until her hands hurt. Finally, she felt something. She dug a little deeper, and saw that it was his hand. She kept digging until finally his head emerged. She brushed the dirt away and unclogged his airways. But he was silent and still.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, and tears trickled.  
  
"Daddy, please wake up. Please. Dad!"  
  
But he was silent, and still. She cradled his head in her arms, and wept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gidget placed a flower on the grave and walked away. People from the little mining village not far away had come to the funeral. And a priest. She thanked them all for coming. When asked what she would do now, she shrugged. But she knew what she wanted to do.  
  
She'd inherited a fortune. The gold her father had found right before his death. She would take it in and have it exchanged for money. There was no telling how long it would take to get all the gold, or if that was even possible, but she'd take it in a load at a time. Her main concern, which she felt like maybe she was looking to far into the future, was the gold running out.  
  
She grabbed Denny's halter and led him back to the house.  
  
  
  
Days later, Gidget found herself on a plane, headed to America. She knew what she wanted to do. And now that she finally had the money, she was going to do it. She was going to fulfill her's and her father's dream. She was going to buy a Thoroughbred foal. The best she could find.  
  
She felt funny, leaving the gold mine there without supervision. And the horses, especially Denny. But she'd asked her father's friend, Wiley, to watch after the place. And he'd agreed. So she felt better about it.  
  
She took out a magazine. On the cover was a tall black stallion, standing in the winner's circle of an American track. On his back was a smiling jockey. The jockey had red hair and blue eyes. She'd read the article a thousand times on this horse, his owner, trainer, and the farm they came from. Hopeful Farm. The article told of the life of the great stallion, from the shipwreck to the very time the cover picture was taken. The horse was now retired, and used for stud.  
  
Hopeful Farm. This would be the first place Gidget would look for her future racer. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Alec Ramsay walked slowly out to The Black's paddock. The big black stallion whinnied shrilly at the sight of his beloved owner. Alec smiled as he approached him and put his hand on the stallion's forehead. He scratched it lightly.  
  
"Hey, old boy," Alec said soothingly to the big horse. "How you doing? Huh?"  
  
The Black just stood there, picture perfect, as if to say, "How do I look like I'm doing?" Alec laughed as he thought of this.  
  
Suddenly, a car was heard coming up the driveway. Alec turned to see a taxi. It stopped not far from the house. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair stepped out and paid the driver. As she walked toward the barn area, the taxi sped down and out of the driveway.  
  
"Great," Alec thought alound. "Either another reporter or some starstruck girl." He left the paddock and walked toward her.  
  
As he got closer, he saw that she had bright hazel eyes, and a pretty face, with no makeup. She wore jeans and a button up work-type shirt.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?"  
  
She was looking out across the farm at The Black. She didn't speak, nor move her gaze from the black stallion as he dashed across the paddock in a spurt of playfulness.  
  
"Um...hello? Miss, can I help you?"  
  
She turned to him. He thought he could see a small tear brimming in her eye.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. Hello. I'm Gidget Thornton." She extended her hand. "I'm looking for Alec Ramsay or Henry Dailey." She knew perfectly well that this was Alec Ramsay, but she didn't want to seem impolite.  
  
"I'm Alec Ramsay." He took her hand in his and shook it. He could tell she was from Australia by her accent. He wondered what she was doing here.  
  
She smiled and wiped her eye with the back of her hand. Alec noticed that she slightly sniffled, but said nothing. He didn't want to push.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" He smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for a young horse to buy. Do you have any for sale?" Another tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away, trying to laugh it off.  
  
Alec was a bit puzzled. "Sure, I'll take you and show them to you. They're in the paddock."  
  
She grinned. "Thank you Mr. Ramsay."  
  
"Please, call me Alec. Mr. Ramsay makes me feel old." He chuckled.  
  
She smiled and nodded, and looked one more time at The Black prancing in his paddock. She then followed Alec to the paddock with the horses for sale.  
  
"Here they are. Most of these are for sale, except those three." He pointed to three foals standing near a corner. Two were black, a colt and a filly, and the other was a gray colt. "You can go in and take a look if you want."  
  
She eased herself through the wooden slats and into the paddock. Alec watched as she ran her hands over each one, checking their little teeth and feet, rubbing down their legs. She was amazed at how most of these foals were black. She stood up, not knowing which she wanted.  
  
"See one you like?" Alec asked. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I dunno! They're all swell."  
  
It was then that she noticed she'd missed one. She stared in awe at a little chestnut filly with a white star on her forehead and three white socks--the front right, and both back feet. There was something familiar about this filly, but she knew it was impossible. Still, there was something familiar. Like a dream. She walked over to the filly, who pawed the ground a little and extended her delicate head to sniff Gidget's hand. Gidget smiled brightly as she thoroughly examined the filly. Finally, she stood up and faced Alec.  
  
"This is the one. This is the one I want. She's for sale?"  
  
"Yeah. She's by The Black, and out of Timber Run. She'll make a great racer. She's spirited like her dad," he answered.  
  
They talked on a price, and she payed a considerable amount. She was happy. She knew she'd find the one here. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. But now she had another problem.  
  
"Um...Mr. Ramsay? I mean, Alec. You wouldn't happen to have a place I could stay the night, do you? I didn't make hotel reservations anywhere, and I'm planning on leaving tomorrow now that I've bought a foal."  
  
Alec thought on this a moment. Henry might have a cow. But oh well, it's just for a night. "Sure," he answered. "We have a guest room in the house. You can stay there tonight." He looked up a the sky. It was getting dusky. "Come on, I'll take you inside and show you. We'll be having dinner in a little while."  
  
"Ok," she answered, and followed him inside.  
  
  
  
Gidget, Alec, Henry, and Alec's parents all gathered at the table together for dinner. Henry hadn't been as rude as Alec thought he'd be. Henry didn't think to much of girls nowadays, but he'd taken an interest in Gidget. They all had. It was a rare occasion that an Australian girl came all the way to America to buy a horse.  
  
"So, how old are you, Miss Thornton?" Alec's mother asked.  
  
"Oh! Please, call me Gidget. I'm eighteen," Gidget responded.  
  
"Gidget. That's an interesting name," Alec's father said.  
  
Gidget smiled. That was true.  
  
"So....do you live on a farm in Australia? You got other racehorses?" Henry asked.  
  
Gidget hadn't quite thought out how she would respond to this. So, she decided to just tell the whole story. These people seemed nice enough not to pass judgement.  
  
"Actually, no. It's kind of a long story. I'm from the high country of Australia. The mountains. The only horses up there really are our mountain horses. We were never rich people. In fact, I don't own a car. But it was my father's, and my own, dream to one day own a racehorse. We loved going to races. But we never had the money to own one of our own. Well, my father was a Brumby hunter, y'know, our native wild horses, and a horse trader, and a gold miner. About a week and a half ago, he struck gold in that old mine he'd been digging on for years. But the mine collapsed a few minutes later. And, he suffocated before I could dig him out. It was just us, it always has been since I was eight when my mother died. And I couldn't dig him out by myself. At least he died knowing he was rich. There was a lot of gold deep in that mine. I had a lot of it exchanged for money, and I knew I wanted to fulfill our dreams. There's still a lot of gold left, but I can't depend on that gold to last forever. And horses are the only other thing I know. I read about your Black in an old magazine I found in the city. And I knew this was the place to go for a horse. And here I am."  
  
She smiled, and looked as everyone just stared at her in awe.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Alec and Gidget walked out to The Black's paddock. He wanted to talk to her alone a moment.  
  
"Well, this is him," Alec told her. "The Black."  
  
Gidget leaned against the fence. She extended her hand for him to sniff, but instead he lowered his muzzle to her pocket, in which a brown bandanna hung. She smiled and took it out.  
  
"He smells Denny." She laughed as she held it up and he nibbled at it.  
  
"Denny? Is that your dog?" Alec asked, watching his horse.  
  
"No, that's my horse," she answered, putting the bandanna pack in her pocket.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you had a horse," he replied.  
  
"I have two. Denny and Lucy. Lucy's a bay mare, a packhorse. Denny's a dun gelding. He was my father's personal horse. My father used him to run down the wild horses and to herd horses in to auctions. Denny's pretty valuable, even though he isn't any particular breed, if you know what I mean." She smiled at the thought of the gelding.  
  
"So...how are you planning on training her? Are there any racing facilities nearby where you can train her?" Alec asked this in curiosity. How was she going to train a racehorse in the mountains?  
  
"Well, no. I'll get by with training her, though. Just wait and see." She yawned. "Oh! I'm sleepy."  
  
"Yeah. Well, you go on to bed. I'll have the filly's papers and everything ready for when you leave tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," she replied. She rubbed The Black's forehead again, and tousled his forelock. She thought him to be majestic. He reminded her a lot of the wild stallions in the bush back home. He had that noble look on him.  
  
"G'night you two."  
  
"Night," Alec replied.  
  
She turned and walked toward the house. She heard The Black whinny loudly as she went in the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gidget stood at the foot of the mountain, looking up. A feeling of desperation crept over her. She and the filly were on their own, now. She had no truck or trailer, not that there were many roads on this mountain anyway, so she couldn't haul the little filly up the mountain to her home. She looked down at the little filly who stood beside her. She'd just sat holding her in the back of a truck for an hour until they reached the foot of the mountain that was her home.  
  
She sighed deeply. "Well, little girl. We gotta walk it. We'll take plenty of breaks. I think you're up to it."  
  
The filly nuzzled her hand. "Yeah," Gidget said. "Thank God I didn't take a lot of baggage with me," she thought aloud.  
  
She led the filly to to a familiar trail that started up the mountain.  
  
About thirty minutes later, she stopped to rest the filly. She pulled a carrot out of her pocket and offered it to her. The filly took it, then pranced around. It was dark in these woods. Gidget looked up at the sky. Blue as ever. It was the only thing that offered any light whatsoever. She couldn't see the sun, though. It made the surroundings eerie. She looked at the filly.  
  
"Don't worry, kid, it won't always be like this. But even if I bought a truck and trailer, I'd have to park it down at the bottom and we'd still have to walk it anyway. Unless you plan on pulling something to help make a road." She smiled and played with the filly's nose. "Ahh...I didn't think so. But when you start racing, gal, I gotta find some way to transport you." She looked around. "C'mon, girl. I want to get home before dark."  
  
  
  
About forty-five minutes later, Gidget and the new filly arrived at a flat part near the top of the mountain. Gidget just stared. She was home. The sun glistened down on her cabin. She looked to the paddock and saw Denny and Lucy, safe and sound. When Denny caught wind of her, he turned, ears pricked, and whinnied shrilly. She whistled back at him. She broke out into a jog toward the house, the little filly right beside her, galloping happily across the lush grass.  
  
Moments later, Gidget led the filly into the paddock with the other two horses. She unhooked the lead rope and stood back to see how they all reacted to each other. Denny was the first to approach the filly. He extended his muzzle and touched hers. He then lipped at her forelock a moment, before walking away. Lucy came over and sniffed her all over. She nudged her a bit.  
  
The filly sniffed around the paddock, checking everything out in her new surroundings. She then began romping and playing, as foals do. It surprised Gidget, after such a long walk up the mountain. The filly pranced around. She would walk up to Denny or Lucy, and then dart away, trying to get them to play with her. Denny played along every once in a while.  
  
Gidget turned in a circle, surveying her surroundings, the mountains. She then turned back to watch the spirited little prancing filly.  
  
"Highland Lass. Yep. That's what I'll name you. Highland Lass."  
  
Gidget went to the shed and got Denny's tack. She figured she might as well ride down to the little mining town and let people know she was back. She came back and tacked up the gelding. He was ready to go, prancing around. She mounted him, then turned back and looked at Highland Lass and Lucy.  
  
"Lucy! You be nice to the baby now while I'm gone!" The bay mare lifted her head a moment, then returned to grazing.  
  
"C'mon, Den, let's go!" She galloped the gelding down the trail leading to the village. She knew her father's friend, Wylie, would be at the little bar and lodge. She wanted to let him know she was back, so that he wouldn't have to come all the way up there if he didn't want to.  
  
She crouched over the gelding's withers, enjoying the feel of the wind in her face. She loved this horse. To her, not even the most prestigious racehorse could hold a candle to Denny. Not his heart and ruggedness. Some not even his speed.  
  
When they reached the small town, she slowed the gelding to a trot, then a walk. Gidget waved to people she knew, and smiled. Finally, she came to the bar and lodge. She dismounted and tied Denny to a rail.  
  
Of course, this was exactly where Wylie was. Sitting at the bar, smoking a pipe, having a beer. She quickly appeared beside him and asked the bar tender for a glass of water.  
  
"Jesus, Gidge! Where'd you come from?" She'd surprised him, as usual. She loved to surprise him. He was quite comical.  
  
"The cabin," she replied.  
  
"How long have you been back?" He asked.  
  
"A few hours. I figured I'd come let you know I was back. So you didn't have to come up unless you just want to." She took a sip of her water.  
  
He took a long sip of his beer. "Ahhhhhh....nothing like it!" He held up the glass. Then his face became serious. "Didya get the horse?"  
  
"Would I have come back so soon if I hadn't?"  
  
"Now you listen to me. You be careful with that one. Them Thoroughbreds are high strung. They aren't meant to be like old Denny out there." He gestured toward the window where Denny could be seen. "Don't let nothing happen to it. You know about the wombat holes and the---"  
  
"I know Wylie. I'll be careful." She took a sip of her water and got up. "Thanks," she told the bartender. She turned to Wylie. "Alright, I'm off. I'm going back to the cabin. See you around."  
  
"Bye, Gidge." He made no move to leave himself, just ordered another beer.  
  
She stopped and turned. She looked at him a moment. Wylie was older, late seventies, she wasn't sure. His hair was white, but his skin was dark and leathered from work in the sun. Now, he was a lonely old man, sitting in a bar almost all day, drinking. But he was wise, dependable, and a good friend. That's why her father had liked him so much.  
  
Gidget turned and left out the door. She untied Denny and mounted him, and headed back home.  
  
  
  
After turning Denny loose in the paddock, Gidget went to get feed for each of them. She fed them all, and petted them all for a while. She yawned. She was tired, and it was dusk. Enough for today, she thought.  
  
As she walked up the steps onto the porch, she heard a wild cry that stopped her dead in her tracks. There was only one in which that cry could belong to. She turned slowly. And she saw him.  
  
Upon a hill, not so very far away, an immense chestnut stallion stood. He was a firey red all over, with no white. He screamed again, and reared to the sky. His wild stallion cry echoed through the high country. When he came back down to the earth, he turned and disappeared as quickly as he'd come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gidget swung the ax hard, and felt a painful jolt in her shoulder as the blade connected with the wood. She pulled it out, wiped sweat from her forehead, and swung again. Once the tree was cut far enough, she went to work with a saw.  
  
She and some of the townsmen had been working for a week and a half on this "homemade" training track. They'd already built the inside rail, and half of the outside. With consistent work, it would be done within the next two days. And it would be exactly a mile.  
  
"Ah...you go on home, Gidge. Put in some time working with that filly. I'll see to it that these men keep up the hard work," Wylie said.  
  
"Ok, Wylie," Gidget responded, happy she'd get a break and time to work with her filly. She was so greatful to these men for all they were doing. "Y'know, Wylie, you could get off that log and do some work yourself." She was joking.  
  
"I'm supervising, lemme alone! Go home!" He took a drink of liquor and rocked back on the log, chuckling.  
  
Gidget grinned and mounted Denny. She pointed the gelding toward home, on the ridge just above. He took off at a gallop at her command.  
  
  
  
The filly had grown quite nicely. She was getting close to two years old now. She was large, with the same conformation as her sire. She was more delicate, however. And she had quite an attitude. She was very spirited and strong-willed. Gidget had finally decided to start breaking her in, well, training her. She'd been cautious about it, maybe too cautious, not wanting to ruin her by riding her too soon. She had, however, been using the longe line on her in the corral not far from the house. The corral was large and round, suitable for training her. Her father had built the corral to keep the brumbies in before he took them to auction.  
  
Gidget rubbed the brand new bridle over the filly's head. Lass fidgeted a bit at the clinking sound the bit made, then stood still. It was only Gidget and Lass inside the corral. Denny was tied right outside it.  
  
"Ok, Lass, here come the strange part. But it won't hurt you, I promise," she talked soothingly to the filly. She pushed her fingers into the corners of the filly's mouth, opening it a bit. As she tried to slip the bit in, however, the filly bolted, jerking away. She reared and bucked, galloping around the corral.  
  
Gidget sighed. She hung the bridle on a post and grabbed the other one hanging beside it. She looked over at Denny, who stood still, his dark, streaky mane flowing in the wind. He looked bored.  
  
"Alright, Den. Time to be a role model again."  
  
Gidget strongly believed in teaching by example. She waited a moment until the filly settled. She then whistled to get her attention.  
  
"Look now, Lass! Denny will show you how it's done!" She slipped his bridle over his head, putting the bit into his mouth slowly. "See?" she asked, rubbing the gelding's head and face to show that he wasn't hurt.  
  
The chestnut filly pricked her ears and whickered lightly. For some reason, the filly had always favored Denny over Lucy. Even as a foal she mimicked his every movement, doing whatever he did, wanting to go wherever he went.  
  
"Now it's your turn, " Gidget said to the filly as she took Denny's bridle off and grabbed the new one she'd bought for Lass.  
  
She approached the filly slowly, not wanting to scare her. She talked in low tones to her. Repeating the same pattern as before, she rubbed the bridle all over the filly's face, head, and neck. This time the filly was completely still. Gidget slipped the bridle over her head, opened her mouth, and slipped the bit in. Once the bit was in, the filly jerked and reared. She tossed her head and acted up a bit, but after a moment, she got used to it. She realized it wouldn't hurt her. She still bit at it, though.  
  
"Good girl, Lass. See? I told you it wasn't that bad." She rubbed the filly, scratching her forehead and tickling her muzzle. The worst part was over now. She would now put the saddle on. This would be easy. She'd introduced Lass to saddle pads and a saddle long before. She'd already gotten the filly used to having weight on her back. She'd put her own weight up there, laying over the filly's back while nothing was on, then doing it while she had the saddle on. Today, she decided, she would try to actually ride the filly. Put all her weight up there, with the saddle, the bridle, the whole works.  
  
Moments later, Gidget was ready to try. She gave the filly a treat first, then stepped to the filly's left side. She gently put a little weight on the stirrup and waited to see the filly's reaction. Lass fidgeted a bit, but wasn't upset. Gently, slowly, Gidget put more weight, until she was standing on one foot in the stirrup. The filly still did not move much. Finally, as easily as possible, Gidget slid her right leg over the filly's back and sat. Lass hopped a moment and whinnied, but finally stood still. Gidget smiled. She was up!  
  
Gidget clucked to her a bit and guided her around the corral at a walk first, then she sped her up to a trot. Using her legs and hands, and also sounds, she asked the filly for more speed. Soon, Lass was cantering around the corral at ease. She'd learned most of her commands from being longed on the longe line.  
  
Gidget grinned. What a good filly she had! She'd learned so quickly. Gidget herself was surprised. She was so proud of the chestnut filly.  
  
After a while, she dismounted and untacked Lass. As she was putting her halter on, the filly nudged her hard, looking for a treat. Gidget grinned and kissed the white star on the filly's forehead. She dug deep into her pocket and found one last piece of carrot. She flattened her hand and watched as the filly nibbled it up. She giggled and lead the filly out of the corral and then led both her and Denny back to the paddock in front of the cabin.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Gidget rode Denny back down to check out the training track. It was finished, surprisingly. Wylie must have really done some serious supervising. She figured she'd ride into town the next day and thank them all.  
  
She turned Denny and guided him up a steep mountain trail. She enjoyed these rides on him. He was a genius horse. He knew the country up there almost better than she did. She didn't have to give much guidance when riding him. All she had to do was point him in the direction she wanted, and he knew the rest. She wasn't exactly sure how old he was. She was guessing somewhere close around seventeen though. Her father had owned him for as long as she could remember.  
  
They came to a ledge overlooking an open valley. Memories flooded Gidget's mind. She remembered being a very young girl, sitting on Lucy's back, looking over this very ledge at her father aboard the dun gelding, chasing after a mob of wild brumbies. She saw horses of many colors: paints, palominos, chestnuts, bays, blacks, grays, duns. She heard the crack of her father's whip as he and Denny took control of the mob. No, the whip never touched the horses, but it circled over their heads and made the loudest pops Gidget had ever heard. She watched as her her father and Denny took complete control of these wild animals without even touching them. They were truly a team.  
  
She turned the horse and pointed him toward home, but kept him at a walk as she looked out over the mountain ranges. Beautiful scenery, it was.  
  
Denny was her horse now, she thought. Now they had to be a team. She was proud of the gelding. Proud that he was hers. The bond between them was as strong as could be. Two mountain breds. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Alec,  
  
I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Gidget Thornton, from Australia. I bought a chestnut filly from you about two years ago. She's grown quite well. She has long, slender legs and a delicate face and personality that could charm even the evilest of living things. I've decided to enter her in a race at the beginning of next month. It's not a large race, just a maiden, but it'll do. Her training has come along quite well. I was a bit late getting started with her training. Were she any other horse, it would have been different. But I feared in ruining her by riding her too early. She's an absolute genius filly, however, and training her was like a dream, it was so easy. I'm extending an invitation to you to come here and be in attendance for her race. Your trainer, Henry, too. And anyone else you'd like to bring. You can stay at my place. It's very beautiful up here. And lots of good trails for riding. It would be an honor if you'd come. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Gidget  
  
P.S. I named the filly Highland Lass. It seemed appropriate.  
  
  
  
Alec smiled when he read the filly's name. Highland Lass. Yes, for the place he'd imagined she was living, it was appropriate. He'd often thought of the filly and her new owner. Such an odd story behind Gidget. He was excited by this invitation as well. He knew he'd like to see the filly again, but Australia was so far away.  
  
After many hours of pondering, he went out to the barns to find Henry. He found him in the stallion barn with his all time favorite, Satan. Alec watched a moment as Henry patted the horse's head gently and talked to him in his usual gruff but loving voice. He hated to interrupt, but it was necessary.  
  
"Henry."  
  
"Huh?" Henry turned around to face him. "Didn't hear you come up."  
  
"Henry, I need to talk to you about something." Alec wasn't sure how Henry would react.  
  
"What is it, Alec?" Henry stopped what he was doing.  
  
"I got a letter today." He handed the letter to Henry. "From Gidget Thornton. You remember, the girl who stayed here a night and bought that chestnut filly? Well, she invited me, and you, to come to Australia for the filly's first race. And I've decided to go."  
  
Henry was reading the letter. He was impressed that she'd invited him as well.  
  
"But, Alec, what about being around here? The racing and training and all?"  
  
"Aw, Henry. It's only for maybe two weeks at the most. Maybe even less than that. We've got people around here who can take care of the horses. Besides, if you don't want to go you'll be here."  
  
"No. I reckon if you're gonna go, I'll go to." Alec grinned. He knew Henry was interested in the filly as well. "And I guess I'd like to see how that filly turned out," Henry added.  
  
"Great, Henry. We'll leave in a day or two." Alec was about to leave to go begin packing his things.  
  
"What about The Black, Alec?" Alec turned to face Henry.  
  
"I'm going to take him along, too. I don't want to leave him here that long without me, even if he would be okay."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Alec?"  
  
"I"m taking him along, Henry."  
  
"Alright. You're the boss."  
  
With that, Alec went to start getting things ready for the trip. Henry sighed, but went to his place to do the same.  
  
  
  
Gidget propped her arms on the top rail of the paddock fence. She leaned on it and watched her three horses. The filly whickered and made her way over to Gidget. She had such delicate features. The sweetest eyes, yet Gidget knew they held all the fire of her great sire, and could show it at any moment she so chose.  
  
Gidget reached out and tickled her muzzle. The filly nudged her hand hard.  
  
"No, I don't have any treats right now, Lass."  
  
The filly whickered and turned, and sprinted across the paddock, bucking. She stopped and pricked her ears in a perfect pose. Gidget laughed.  
  
"Well aren't you Miss Personality?"  
  
The filly snorted. Denny made his way over to Gidget. He stuck his head over the top rail and rested it beside Gidget's. She laid her arm over his muzzle and pulled his head toward hers in an affectionate hug.  
  
"Hey, old man." She rubbed his face and ears. He layed his ears back a little, to show he was contented, and half closed his eyes. She looked over at Lucy.  
  
"Hey, Lucy, you could show some affections too, y'know?"  
  
The bay mare flicked her ears, disinterested. Gidget chuckled at her, and turned to go in the cabin. Again, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a wild stallion cry. She looked around, but this time she couldn't see him. He was just letting her know he was there.  
  
She turned one more time to look at the filly, who seemed at ease, and then went inside the cabin. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alec and Henry tood at the foot of the mountain, looking up.  
  
"Here, mate. Tie your horse to the back of the wagon. I'll take you all up to Gidget's place. It'll be easier than walking the whole way."  
  
It was Wylie. He just happened to be at the bottom of the mountain poking around, looking for whatever he could find, his pastime, when Alec, Henry, and The Black arrived and asked him how to find Gidget Thornton. Of course, he had no idea who they were, but he figured he'd help them out.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the top, Gidget was sitting on the filly in the paddock, bareback and with no bridle or even a halter. She squinted her eyes and strained to see who was coming with Wylie this time. She grinned and hopped off the filly's back when she saw that it was Alec and Henry.  
  
At first she didn't see The Black. And when she did, she smiled. Alec reminded her of herself, not wanting to leave his horse for a long period of time.  
  
"Hello!" She ran to them and extended her hand to each. She turned to Wylie. "Well. Hello, Wylie."  
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
"Won't you get off the wagon and visit a while?"  
  
"Naw, I gotta run. Business in town, you know."  
  
Gidget smiled. She knew he was going to the bar. He never stayed long to visit with her. She didn't have alcohol. He said his goodbyes and nice to meet yous, then turned his horse and drove away.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two, well, three could come. Let's get everyone settled in." She smiled at them.  
  
"Where do you want me to put The Black?" Alec asked.  
  
"Uh...." Gidget thought a moment. With the wild brumbies in mind, she replied, "There's another stall in the little barn there. I keep Lass in there during stormy weather. I figure you don't want to keep him in there with the other three." She pointed to the paddock. It was large enough for the three, but four would be a crowd.  
  
"No, I'll put him in the barn," Alec replied.  
  
"If it wasn't getting so late, I'd say you could put him in the corral out there." She pointed to the corral out on the flat. "But, um, I wouldn't recommend leaving him out there at night, so far away from the house, y'know."  
  
  
  
Later on, as dark was setting in and after Henry and Alec had finished settling into the cabin, they all three went out to the paddock and stepped inside.  
  
"This is her," Gidget said, going to the filly.  
  
Lass, a little fidgety, reared slightly as they approached her. Gidget placed her hand on the filly's neck and spoke soothingly to her. After a moment, she quieted. Alec and Henry approached her. Alec went to her head and Henry placed a gnarled hand on the crest of her neck. She tossed her head.  
  
"She's got quite a personality," Gidget said. "She's got a lot of spirit, and a wild heart. But she's as sweet as can be most of the time. And smart, too."  
  
"She's got a good look about her," Henry said. "Most of the races here are turf, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, Mr. Dailey."  
  
"She could run both, you know that right?"  
  
"I'm sure she could. But as I said, most of the races here are turf, unless someone's made a dirt track on their own property and run private races on it."  
  
Henry left it at that. He was thinking more along the lines that this filly could come to America and race, but then again, with form like this, she may out-do many of Hopeful's horses. And he didn't want to gain anymore competition than he already had. As he and Alec looked at the filly, both came to the realization that they had perhaps sold the best of that year's lot.  
  
"She's a real beauty, Gidget. She's been raised up real fine," Alec said.  
  
"Well, I can't complain. First time fooling with a racehorse before, y'know." Gidget beamed at the tall filly.  
  
"Well, you did a real good job, Gidget," Henry said. Alec turned, surprised. Henry didn't usually compliment others, much less women. He did occasionally, but it was uncommon.  
  
"C'mere, Den!" Gidget called. Out of the shadows of the corner of the paddock, the dun gelding emerged and stood beside Gidget. She climbed up onto his back and sat. "This is Denny, my gelding. And that one over there is Lucy, the mare. She's a bit stuck up, but a decent riding horse." After a few moments of going around the pen on Denny, she hopped off.  
  
When they got inside the cabin, Gidget told Alec, "If you want to ride The Black up here, there are some nice trails, but be careful. It's pretty uncommon, but there's always the chance of coming up on a herd of wild horses. Most of them will run at the first site of humans, but there are some stallions who aren't as afraid as others. Some will come very close to civilization without fear. And it's those you have to be careful of. I'm not saying you can't handle your horse in this situation. But, after all, he is a stallion." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"C'mon, Alec. You can ride Lucy if you want. Or The Black. As long as he doesn't try to fight with old Denny. Also, you gotta be careful of wombat holes. I'd take Lucy, if I were you."  
  
Gidget already had Denny saddled and ready to go. She had decided to take Alec riding through the mountains.  
  
"Besides, Alec. You've been riding high strung racehorses forever, you should be glad to get on a common stock horse for an easy joyride. Heh heh heh."  
  
Within moments, Lucy was tacked up. Henry had gone down to the town that morning with Wylie. Alec mounted the mare and they headed off.  
  
"She's really not the plug she makes everyone think she is," Gidget said as they rode along. "She's really quite a speedy little mare. She's just always bored. And she doesn't have much to do with anyone or anything. Lass took up with Denny as soon as she got here. He was the only one that would really have anything to do with her. He was actually quite helpful with her training. The men from the little village down the mountain a bit, the one Henry and Wylie went to today, helped build the training track on the ridge below the cabin. When it was finally built, Wylie, old as he is, got on Denny and rode alongside Lass and me while I rode her. I used Denny as an example, too, with the basics like saddling and bridling. She'd fuss a lot, and then I'd do it to him, who wouldn't fuss for anything, and she'd let me tack her up with no problem. Never would give me a problem with it again. And the greatest thing was I never had to use force, teaching her that way."  
  
"It kind of reminds me of when I was first getting ready to race The Black," Alec said. He told the story of how he'd first gotten The Black, of the ship and the island. "He was still very wild. And a guy that kept his horse in the barn, Tony, had old Napoleon. Nappy's a gelding as well. He and The Black bonded, so to speak, and since then, they were inseperable. The Black would fuss if Nappy wasn't with him. So Nappy was a sort of mascot. He also came in handy when it was time to train Satan, The Black's first offspring."  
  
"Quite a history, Alec. With the ship, and the island, the match race, and then Arabia. Almost unbelievable. Look." She pointed out across the horizon. It was nothing but mountains. Some were lush, green mountains, others were dirt and rock ridges, and still others were snow capped peaks. There was a small waterfall in the distance. Probably many more that weren't visible, but this one was. It cascaded over rocks and ledges into an unseen river below.  
  
"It's so peaceful here," Alec exclaimed. Gidget glanced over at him and smiled. He never took his eyes off the scenery.  
  
"Yes, it is. It's also very dangerous. A treacherous land. And it changes from minute to minute. One minute, it's a mountain paradise, and the next, it's almost as if it's trying to kill you. The weather, and the terrain. Made for the toughest of horses and people. It's one of the main reasons that, up here, we use horses instead of cars. Cars would get flat tires or wreck easliy in bad weather."  
  
They sat there, looking over the mountains a few more moments, before Gidget said, "C'mon."  
  
They rode for a little while longer on the edge of the mountain before they came to a flat. Gidget looked over at Alec, who looked back at her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't resist," she said. She gave Denny a slight kick and a "Yah!" He immediately broke into a gallop. Alec watched for a second and then looked down at his mount. He wondered if the mare could keep up. After a second, he did the same.  
  
Surprisingly, it didn't take Lucy long to close the distance. But then again, Gidget had Denny at a lope by then, waiting for the mare to catch up.  
  
When Alec and the mare came up to Denny's neck, Gidget let him out a little more. Lucy and Denny lengthened strides together as they bounded across the terrain, Lucy coming shortly behind. Alec heard Gidget laugh as she leaned far over the dun gelding's withers. He did the same for the mare. He had to admit, Lucy wasn't a plug after all. She wasn't a racer, but definitely not a plug. Looks could be decieving. And, he had to admit, Gidget was right. He was in fact happy to get on a horse that didn't fight him. He settled in for an easy ride, enjoying just sitting there with the wind blowing in his face. He could see now why Gidget was such a proud person. She enjoyed the simple things in life, like riding mere stock horses on mountain trails for the sheer joy of riding, whereas he'd been mainly confined to paddocks and racetracks, and occasional runs through the park.  
  
After about a mile, they slowed and came to the vey edge of a mountain. Gidget stopped the gelding and just sat there, looking. Alec pulled Lucy to a stop beside them. Silently, Gidget pointed to the valley below. Alec looked down. What he saw was one of the most beautiful sights known to man, in his opinion.  
  
A herd of wild horses, at least twenty to thirty of them, stampeding through the valley. Most were bays and dark browns, but there were also several chestnuts and a few grays. He saw several foals in the group as well. He spotted the lead stallion, a massive chestnut with a large form, galloping on the outside near the middle of the pack. He looked at Gidget and grinned.  
  
After the herd had galloped out of site, Gidget turned Denny and headed back. "C'mon, Alec. We'll head into the village and see what Wylie and Henry are up to. Oh, and I hope Henry doesn't drink a whole lot. Wylie's liable to have him drunk out of his mind."  
  
  
  
Gidget and Alec tied the horses and walked inside the lodge. They spotted Henry and Wylie at the bar, talking. The two old men had a lot in common. Alec went back outside to take a look around the village. He checked out the craft stands and bought some things for his mother.  
  
Meanwhile, Gidget approached the bar.  
  
"What'll it be, Gidget?" The bartender asked.  
  
"The usual. Water." She winked at the bartender, who sighed. Gidget knew what was coming next.  
  
"Now, Gidget. You know water's free and I don't make money when you order water. C'mon!"  
  
"Nope. I want water. You know I don't drink."  
  
The barender sighed. "Well, water it will be."  
  
Gidget turned to Wylie and Henry. "Having a good time?"  
  
"Of course, lassie!" Wylie answered. Gidget laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you are, Wylie."  
  
"What have you two been up to?" Henry asked.  
  
"We went riding. Through the mountains. I showed Alec the trails and we exchanged horse stories. Hahaha! It's quite a nice day out today. Henry, I've come to the understanding from what Alec has told me that you are one of the most highly regarded trainers in the world. It stinks that I don't hear much about these things. But, um, maybe you could give me a few pointers before it comes time to race Lass."  
  
"Well, it's Alec's horses that do most of the work in making me," Henry responded.  
  
"Hehe. Well, I'm sure you'll find that Highland Lass is in the same class as yours."  
  
"That's true enough. She's got the breeding, the form, the attitude, everything to make a racehorse. In fact, I feel like she might have been the best of that year's lot and we didn't even know it then," Henry said.  
  
Gidget grinned. "Well, you guys can stay here all you like. I'm heading back now. See you later."  
  
"I'll bring Henry on later, Gidge. See ya, kid!" Wylie called after her. She threw up her hand and walked out.  
  
Alec was putting his items in a saddlebag when she came out. "I'm going back on up, Alec. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to maybe ride The Black a bit."  
  
Gidget grinned. "Alright." She mounted Denny, and Alec mounted Lucy, and they headed up the trail toward home.  
  
  
  
Later, Gidget watched from a rocking chair on the porch as Alec rode the stallion around in the side yard bareback. He was quite a magnificent site. His black coat rippled over seemingly perfect muscles. She compared him to Lass. And found that there wasn't much of a difference. Both were large, well muscled specimens. Both had delicated wedge-shaped heads, though The Black's was a little more wedge-shaped, showing evident Arabian blood.  
  
The Black was in an apparent good mood. He pranced about with his rider on his back, the perfect model of what a stallion should be. He came to a stop, pointed his ears, and, posing as if for a camera, sounded a loud call. Gidget chuckled to herself. He was definitely where Lass got her attitude from. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know you can't ride her in a race if you own her, right?" Alec said.  
  
Gidget looked down. "Yes, I know. I suppose I could do like you said you did with The Black's first colt and sell her to someone for a small amount of money so that I can ride her. It'd either be that or hire someone to jockey her. And I don't want to spend all that money everytime she races. Besides, I'm the only one who's ever been on her. It's just that....there's no one to buy her."  
  
"What about Wylie?" Alec asked.  
  
"Ahhh.....I dunno. He probably wouldn't do it. I'll have to ask him," Gidget replied.  
  
Suddenly, the glasses on the shelves in the cabin began to quiver. Everything began to shake as if an earthquake were occurring. There was a roaring outside, and indistinct noise within it. Alec, Henry, and Gidget looked around them. No one understood exactly what was happening. Then, reality struck Gidget. She ran to the door. She heard the wild stallion cry as she opened it, and when she looked outside, flashes of color were all she saw at first. Stampeding through the side yard was the massive chestnut stallion's herd. A second later, Gidget's attention turned toward the paddock. Lass galloped down to one end, then turned, and sprinted toward the end where the horses ran past.  
  
"No! Lass!" Gidget called out. But it was too late. She saw her jump, fly through the air, and land perfectly on the other side. Within seconds, Lass, and the rest of the wild stallion's herd, were nothing but a mere rumble in the distance.  
  
Gidget stood on the porch, a look of sheer desperation on her face. She sat down on the steps and cried. Henry came to her and put his arm on her shoulder. After a moment, Alec came as well, after checking on The Black, who he'd heard fussing to get out the whole time.  
  
Through tears, Gidget spoke to them. "I should have known better. I knew that stallion was around. I knew he'd try to steal her. He's the smartest, most fearless stallion to ever cross these ranges, and it'd been years since he'd been around. I knew he'd try to get her. He'd show up at night and call, even when she was just a foal. It's like he's human and knows what he wants, but he isn't. But he wanted her from day one. And I couldn't just keep her in the barn all the time. I can't believe he did it in broad daylight like this. Ohhh, what am I going to do?"  
  
But Alec and Henry were silent. They didn't know what to say. Both thought the same thing. How could this happen?  
  
A whicker was heard. Gidget looked up to see Denny standing in the middle of the paddock, his head held high with his ears pricked, looking toward her. She stared at him a long moment, understanding his language this time, as he'd understood hers so many times before. She looked up at Alec and Henry, who'd been watching Denny as well.  
  
"I gotta get her," Gidget said. They looked down at her, then nodded in agreement.  
  
She glanced back at Denny, then got up and went inside the cabin. She grabbed a few biscuits and put them in a saddle bag. Alec and Henry watched her as she got ready to go. After she was done, she looked around a moment. Then she went to the far wall of the cabin and reached up. She pulled a pistol off of it and stuck it in the bag as well, which she strapped around her waist.  
  
"What's that for?" Alec asked.  
  
"I told you, that stallion is fearless. This is just in case I get into trouble out there. Should I fall off."  
  
She went outside.  
  
"C'mon, Den! I really need you now, old man."  
  
The gelding trotted over to her. She slipped a lead rope around his neck and handed it to Henry while she went to get his tack. He fidgeted a little while she tacked him up, excited. She mounted him and looked down at Henry and Alec.  
  
"Uh...do me a favor and put Lucy in the barn with The Black. I'm surprised she's still here."  
  
"All right," Alec said. "Be careful, Gidget."  
  
She looked out across the mountains, her face grim. She then looked back down at Alec and Henry and nodded.  
  
"Yah!" She gave Denny a kick and pointed him in the direction the herd went. He took off at lightning speed.  
  
As they raced through the mountains at lightning speed, Gidget thought of her father. The wind in her face, the chase, she wondered if this is what her father felt like chasing the wild brumbies. Of course, leaving out the desperation she felt, trying to get Lass back.  
  
After a while, she slowed Denny to look for tracks. Seeing the trail they made, she gave him a kick, and he sped off in that direction. Never had the dun gelding gone so fast before. For her, anyway. She wondered if he felt as desperate as she did. After all, Lass was his friend, so to speak. His buddy. A friend of his own kind.  
  
As he raced along the edge of the mountain, Gidget realized that never before had she felt so completely "one" with a horse. He would always be her favorite. Her teammate. She remembered being a child, holding out treats for the horse, and giggling as he lipped them up, tickling her palm. She remembered being given her first ride on Denny. How much she'd loved it. How she's laughed with glee sitting in front of her father when he made Denny trot, bouncing her up and down. And how, when she got a little older, she'd sit with her father in the saddle and he'd ask Denny to canter, then even gallop a ways. And she'd laugh aloud the whole time.  
  
And now, Denny was carrying her in the ride of her life. She amazed even herself at being aware of all of this while riding after this herd. She leaned forward, close to Denny's mane, settled in to ride. She clucked to him a little, and used her body to talk to him. He responded quickly. She smiled slightly.  
  
She remembered being a small child, no more than seven years old, playing in the yard. Denny had never really been a horse to run away, so occassionally, her father would allow him to roam outside the paddock when they were out in the yard. She sat, playing near the tall grass by the barn. Denny was a little ways off from her, grazing. She remembered seeing his head shoot up, ears pricked in her direction, whinnying very loudly. Then he started towards her, first at a trot, and then at a canter. She got up and moved a little out of his way, but not very far before she fell down. When he came to her, he reared. She screamed, but when he came down, he didn't touch her. Instead, he was stomping on something that was on the ground hear her. Her father came running instantly, and put a hand on Denny's neck, steadying him. She remembered sitting up, and beginning to wail. But her father quickly quieted her by telling her to, "Look." and pointing down at the earth. There, in the tall grass, had been a large snake, inches from where she'd been playing. And Denny had saved her life.  
  
She looked down. The tracks from the brumbies led into the woods not far away. She clucked to Denny, giving him a little more rein, and pointed him on the trail leading through the woods. He sped up slightly. Seconds passed, and he came upon a ditch. He cleared it, and kept right on going, not missing a beat, never slowing down for even a second.  
  
But suddenly, Gidget felt a jolt, and then she felt herself falling. She felt Denny coming out from under her. Her arms and legs flailed as she flew through the air. She landed with a thud, and knew no more.  
  
  
  
Gidget woke with a jerk, startled. She felt water beating down on her, and heard the rumble of thunder and the crack of lightning. It was storming. She looked around. Where was she? She wondered. Then, images of her flying through the air came to mind. And she began to remember. The herd. Lass. Riding Denny to get her back..... Denny.  
  
She heard a low whicker, and turned. What she saw broke her heart and took her breath completely away.  
  
There lay Denny, in the pouring rain, just laying there upon the earth. The rain had turned his dun coat and almost pale gray. And she saw his leg. His left foreleg. It was broken, completely broken, twisted in a grotesque manner. She went to him.  
  
"Oh, no, Denny. I'm so sorry. Not you, old man. Not you."  
  
She looked around. A few feet from where the gelding lay was a hole. A wombat hole, she realized, with sticks and leaves laying about it. It had been covered up well, and neither her nor Denny had realized it's existence. She looked back at his face. He was looking back at her. He blinked slowly. She rubbed his ears and forehead. He gave another low whicker, and pawed a little with his good legs. He was suffering, and Gidget knew it. Tears began to flow as she came to the realization of what she must do.  
  
Her heart felt as if someone was ripping it from her chest, squeezing it and twisting it. She reached for the saddlebag that she had wrapped around her waist. It was still there. She closed her eyes as she reached inside, and clenced her fist around the pistol. She gave a single loud sob as she pulled it out. She looked down at the gelding, who looked up silently, blinking slowly. Then, in pain, he whickered. She knew he was suffering. Her friend, her best friend, was in need of mercy. She knew she had to do it, and there was no other way. She cocked the pistol slowly. Whining loudly, she stuck the barrel of the pistol directly between his ears, tilting it a little. With a final pat to his neck, and kiss to his wet cheek, she pulled the trigger.  
  
And Denny, her best friend, and the best horse she'd ever known, was silent and still. She cradled his head in her arms, and wept. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alec and Henry sat inside the cabin, playing cards. They were unaware when Gidget returned, without the stock horse, Denny.  
  
She walked slowly, still a bit wet, though the rain had dried up and the weather cleared, and she was tired, from carrying Denny's tack. She looked around at the empty yard. Only Lucy stood in the paddock, alone. The old mare's ears flicked a bit as Gidget walked by.  
  
Gidget opened the door and went inside the barn. She sat the saddle on the rack, and hung the bridle up on a peg on the wall. She looked at them, and let her fingers trail across the saddle before turning to leave. As she was about to go out the door, The Black whickered. She turned to look at him a long moment, the left and headed toward the cabin.  
  
She stomped her boots on the mat outside the door. Alec heard and went to the window to look out. No sign of the filly. No sign of Denny, either. Gidget entered, and Alec and Henry both stared in surprise. She looked awful. She was wet, and her hair was stringy. Her face and clothing were muddy. She looked at each of them a moment, then went to sit down in a chair by the fireplace. She put her head in her hands and sighed. But she didn't cry. Not now. She had no more tears left to cry.  
  
Finally, Henry spoke.  
  
"You didn't get the filly?"  
  
Gidget shook her head. Alec spoke next.  
  
"Where's your gelding?"  
  
Again, Gidget shook her head.  
  
"What happened, Gidget?" Henry asked.  
  
"We were....flying. He was going so fast. And then...a wombat hole. I fell, and blanked out. And when I woke up, he was suffering."  
  
Alec and Henry nodded, both understanding what had come next.  
  
  
  
Later that day, after Gidget had taken a nap and cleaned up, she, Alec, and Henry sat inside the cabin. Gidget sat in a chair by the window. Alec had turned The Black out in the paddock, and had put Lucy in the corral to graze.  
  
"So, what's next?" Alec asked. "How are you going to get her back now?"  
  
"I don't know, Alec. There's no other horse half as good as Denny that could run down that mob to fetch her back."  
  
Suddenly, there was a whinny outside. Gidget looked out the window and saw The Black, happily sprinting across the paddock, bucking and jumping every few steps.  
  
"Except...." Gidget said, an idea popping into her head. But she quickly dismissed the thought, shaking her head. But still, the thought lingered. He was fast enough, there was no doubt about that. And he was a desert horse, bred for ruggedness. Yes, he could do it. But how could she ask Alec to let her borrow his horse for this, when her own had met a fateful end?  
  
Still, thinking of her dreams, her father's dreams, all she'd gone through with the filly, she had to try. She turned to Alec.  
  
"Alec...." she said, but he cut her off.  
  
"I can't, Gidget. He's worth too much. He's too important to me. To the Thoroughbred racing world, as well. And he's my friend, just like Denny was yours. You understand. I can't risk letting him step in a hole out there, too."  
  
Henry looked up at Alec, then to Gidget. Gidget looked down and nodded. She then looked back up at Alec.  
  
"I gotta get her."  
  
Both Alec and Henry turned to look out the window. They stared for a long time at the massive black stallion. Alec sighed.  
  
  
  
Alec led The Black out of the barn the next morning. He'd adjusted Denny's bridle to fit the stallion's head. Yes, he and Henry had taken it upon themselves to tack the stallion up for Gidget, who unknowingly sat in the cabin alone, still trying to come up with a way to get her prized filly back.  
  
Alec knew they couldn't just let the filly stay with the herd of wild horses. Though Alec hadn't sold her for as much, her breeding alone made her worth at least a million dollars. And he knew that the only hope of getting her back lay in her very own sire. There was no doubt about that. After much thought, he had decided that, perhaps because his stallion was a wild one, with wild instincts, that maybe he could make the run. Maybe Gidget could get the filly back with him.  
  
Henry went to the door of the cabin and opened it, sticking his head inside.  
  
"Gidget," he said. "Come out here."  
  
She got up from her chair and went out on the porch. What she saw surprised her. The Black, wearing Denny's tack. He was a mighty looking thing, standing there beside his owner. He pricked his ears toward her. She walked down the steps and approached him.  
  
She laid her hand gently upon his neck, then rubbed over his face. He was gentle, yet fiery at the same time.  
  
Alec smiled. "Well, here he is. I decided the filly was worth too much to just let go. I think he can do it."  
  
Gidget smiled slightly. She rubbed the stallion's forehead.  
  
"Just do me a favor and leave the gun here. Oh, and when you catch that wild stallion, try to keep them from fighting, if you can."  
  
"Ok, Alec."  
  
She noticed Alec had attached her saddlebag, with fresh biscuits and a small bag of oats, to the saddle.  
  
"Here. Mount up," Alec said. "I'm pretty sure you can ride him without any problems. But he's strong and he loves to run. Remember that."  
  
She swung up into the saddle. The Black fidgeted a little under his new rider, but was calm. She turned to Alec. "I will, Alec. And thanks. Both of you."  
  
"Just please be careful with my horse. He's my best friend," Alec said. He gave the stallion a pat.  
  
Gidget nodded. "They might be hard to track after all that rain, but we'll do it."  
  
She pointed The Black in the direction she'd last seen the wild herd go days before. She gave him a signal to canter. As they rode off, she threw up her hand to Alec and Henry. They watched as she and The Black disappeared over the hill.  
  
"Well, let's just hope we've done the right thing," Henry said. Alec nodded.  
  
  
  
She rode The Black slow for a long time. At a walk, trot, or easy canter, never going very fast. She wanted to wait until she found fresh tracks. She knew the storm had covered up most of them from the previous time she'd attempted to follow them.  
  
She rode through the woods. It was heart-wrenching when she passed the spot where Denny lay. She regretted not having anything to cover him with. She figured after she got the filly back, perhaps she, Henry, Alec, and Wylie could come and get him in Wylie's wagon and take him back to the homestead to bury him.  
  
The Black sniffed at Denny's body, and gave a low whicker. His head then shot up, and his ears pricked. Gidget listened. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of horses. Whinnies and calls. They were wild horses.  
  
"Yah!" The Black took off immediately.  
  
She slowed him down as she came to the top of a hill. There, in a valley below, was the herd. Gidget spotted Lass grazing by a roan mare. She pulled her whip out of the whip holder on the saddle. It wasn't the type of whip that you hit something, with, though. It was a cracking whip, used to guide wild horses and cattle when being herded.  
  
The massive red chestnut stallion broke from the herd and galloped forward a little ways, toward her and The Black. He stopped and sounded a challenging call. Gidget felt slightly uneasy as The Black's muscles tensed and he returned a call equally as challenging. She swung the whip around and cracked it. She then kicked The Black a little and he sprinted down the hill, hindquarters churning.  
  
The red stallion screamed and turned, ordering his mares. His mares quickly assembled and took off. Gidget and The Black followed in hot pursuit.  
  
Alec had been right. The Black was strong. But he wasn't too hard for Gidget to control, despite his instinct to fight. She was strong as well, and kept him in check. She realized he was quite an intelligent stallion. He seemed to know exactly what she was asking of him.  
  
It wouldn't be hard keeping up with the herd, but it might be difficult getting them under control. Gidget was glad her father had taught her how to do this, and well.  
  
The herd raced at blinding speed across the flat for many, many minutes. Gidget and The Black were still a ways behind them. It looked hopeful. If they stayed on the flat, she had a good chance of catching up and getting them under control soon.  
  
Unfortunately for Gidget, the herd did not stay on the flat. Instead, they turned quickly to the right, and headed down the side of the mountain as one. Gidget's eyes widened. The only hope of getting Lass back....was to pursue them. She just hoped The Black could, would do it. He'd come this far for her.  
  
She rode him a ways further on the ledge, then wheeled him a bit to the left, to give more room to head over the side. He galloped on. She then wheeled him to the right. When he came to the edge, he jumped.  
  
It was as if it were in slow motion to Gidget. She felt as if she were coming out of the seat for a moment, but she didn't. He landed with a jolt, and kept running. She leaned back to give him better balance. The mountain was steep. But at least it wasn't too terribly huge. However, it did seem to be a far piece down.  
  
The Black was steady under her hand. She held on tight as he jumped and cleared some brush that was in their path. He never slowed up. And she leaned back again. She knew if she got too far forward, her weight would cause him to get off balance and fall forward himself.  
  
Finally he came to the bottom. He still never slowed. She was temprorarily blinded by tears from the wind hitting her face at The Black's blinding speed. He was coming fast upon the herd ahead. She cracked her whip again.  
  
After a moment, they came upon a snow covered flat. They never slowed, and neither did The Black. He plunged right through the slush and pushed on. She cracked her whip as the snow cleared, and the herd wheeled to the right. They were coming fast upon another ledge. Gidget knew this one to be steeper. She knew the herd wouldn't dare to jump this one.  
  
Sure enough, they came to a stop at the ledge. They now had no where to go. Gidget and The Black had them. They'd actually run them down!  
  
She cracked her whip and it popped loudly. The red stallion reared, screaming in rage. The Black's muscles tensed again and he beared his teeth. She cracked the whip again, and the red stallion, defeated, was silenced. He tossed his head and locked eyes with equally massive black stallion which had run him down.  
  
Something no other horse had ever been able to do.  
  
  
  
Alec and Henry sat inside the cabin silently, waiting. Suddenly, they heard the whinnying of horses and the crack of a whip. Both jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
"Well I'll be! Would you look at that!" Henry exclaimed, slapping his knees.  
  
"I've never saw such, Henry!" Alec said. "He actually did it!"  
  
Gidget, on The Black, herded the horses into the corral, cracking her whip to keep them together. When she reached the gate, she jumped off The Black and quickly shut it, securing the horses inside. She sighed, and rested her head against The Black's neck a moment. The red stallion screamed and tossed his head. The Black tossed his as well, bearing his teeth. And the giant red was silenced by the black stallion.  
  
"Easy, boy, easy," Gidget said soothingly to The Black. She rubbed his neck gently and laid her head up against him again. Alec and Henry approached.  
  
"Alec, Henry. You have the best horse a person could ask for. He's the best. No horse has ever been able to run down that big red."  
  
Alec beamed. "I'm glad he's safe. And you and the filly too."  
  
"Yep," Gidget said. She looked into the herd. Lass was still inside the corral with them. Gidget clucked to her. Lass trotted over, frisky as ever. Gidget, Alec, and even Henry grinned as she touched noses with her famed sire.  
  
"Henry, come here. Take a good look at that big red right there. What breed would you say he is?" Gidget asked.  
  
Henry stared at the stallion a long moment. Then, suddenly, a strange look came over his face.  
  
"Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was pure Thoroughbred!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
Gidget chuckled. "You know Henry, on my way to America to buy that filly, I read an article on you. It told of all of your accomplishments as a jockey and trainer. I was quite impressed. And I have some information I believe you might find interesting."  
  
Henry looked at her, already interested. "Well? What is it?" He asked.  
  
Gidget smiled. "Many years ago. Many years ago, a rich man down in the low country bought a Thoroughbred mare from America. She was in foal. Oh, she'd had quite a racing career, and had already foaled and mothered many track greats before he bought her. He'd paid quite a sum of money for that mare, despite the fact that she was pretty near ancient by that time. Eventually, she foaled. A colt. She died giving birth to him, however. He was trouble from the start. A mean little thing. No one could really have anything to do with him. And no one could explain why. Neither sire nor dam had a wild streak in them, but you know how some horses are. Everyone figured it was the lack of having a mother. He grew strong and well, into a massive two year old. One night, however, as one of the rich man's grooms went to feed him, he broke out of the stall as the groom opened the door. They chased him and chased him, but he was never caught again. No one had a horse that could even come close to him. That big red stallion there is that very colt. And the mare, his dam, was a great mare they called Parlafray."  
  
Henry's eyes widened at that. His head shot back in the direction of the red stallion. "Parlafray?"  
  
"Yep. And....Parlafray is the dam of.....?"  
  
"Chang!" Henry said excitedly. "I don't believe it!"  
  
"Are you serious, Gidget?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yep! Heh heh! I guess it's a small world!" Gidget laughed heartily. "Yeah....he would have been quite a racer had he not been so wild. Had someone taken good enough care to try to train him properly."  
  
"That's amazing, "Henry said. "I heard that mare had been sold to a man in Australia, but I never heard anything after that. So you're right."  
  
"Yep," Gidget said. "Well, I'm gonna ride Lucy down to Wylie's place and see if I can get him to bring the wagon. I want to try to bury Denny soon, before the scavengers get on him. Alec, you can take The Black down to that creek I showed you and use a bucket to give him a cooling down if you want. He deserves it."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
If anyone happens to know the actual name of Chang's dam, then let me know. I may have overlooked it reading these books. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was race day. All the preparations had been made. Lucky for Gidget, Wylie had agreed to buy the filly for a very small amount of money. The rest would be up to Gidget. She'd bought a pair of nice racing silks. They were white, with a china blue diamond pattern.  
  
Lass was in quite a mood. She pranced whenever taken out of her stall. Many people came to see her after hearing of her breeding. Everyone wanted to see the daughter of the famous Black. The daughter raised and trained in the highlands for which she was named.  
  
Henry, Wylie, Alec, and Gidget all sat outside Lass's stall in fold up chairs, enjoying the sunny weather and cool breezes. Wylie spat tobacco on the ground.  
  
"You know," he said, "I was up early this morning looking around at all those fillies Lass'll be going up against today. Mighty nice looking filles. But they ain't as pretty as her."  
  
"That's the truth. I was out looking at em' too. They don't got her form. And their breeding ain't near as good as hers. But you can't get too arrogant. They look fine, mighty fine. And they could pose a huge threat. Especially that grey, First Virtue. That's a good filly, from what I can tell, " Henry stated.  
  
"Are you nervous, Gidget?" Alec asked.  
  
"Little bit," she replied, kicking dirt over Wylie's spit.  
  
Lass whickered, and Gidget reached her hand back to rub the filly's chin. Lass stuck her muzzle to Gidget's brown hair and blew out, blowing her hair everywhere. Gidget laughed.  
  
"I think she's ready to go," she said.  
  
"I think so too," Alec replied, and Henry and Wylie nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, a track official approached. "Mr. Ramsay?" He said.  
  
"Yes?" Alec answered.  
  
"We were wondering if, since you have your Black here, if you might pony this filly out to the starting gate when the time comes. He is, after all, her sire and it's not often these people get to see a legendary horse such as that one."  
  
Alec looked around. After a few moments thought, he agreed. "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Riders up!" The paddock judge called. In about ten to fifteen minutes, Lass's maiden would be underway.  
  
Gidget's stomach fluttered with a million butterflies. "Well, this is it," she thought silently. My first race. Her first race. She waited at the side of the walking ring for Alec to finish saddling and bridling the filly. She watched the seven gorgeous fillies. There was Calm The Storm, a large brown filly. First Virtue, a dark grey, who could pose the biggest threat. Holland's Secret, another dark grey. Dizzy Autumn, a small white filly. Subtle Wisdom, a dark brown. And Irish Tempo, a light bay. All in that order in the post parade. And then there was her Lass, the only gleaming chestnut in the field. All gleamed in the sunlight, muscles rippling.  
  
Alec lead the filly over to her. "Well, here she is," he said.  
  
"Hey, girl." Gidget grinned, patting the filly's neck. Lass whinnied a little and pranced in place.  
  
"She's rearing to go," Henry said. I'm gonna go find Wylie, he's already gone to get us a seat. See ya after the race, kid."  
  
Gidget smiled and nodded. "See ya, Henry."  
  
Alec gave Gidget a boost into the saddle. "There's not really much I can tell you," he said, going to The Black and mounting. "I don't know too much about these horses. Henry says watch First Virtue. I say do what Henry says."  
  
Gidget smiled. "Alrighty."  
  
"Well, let's get out there," Alec said, taking hold of Lass's rein and heading out to the track in the post parade.  
  
Lass had drawn the number seven position, the very outside post. Gidget listened to the track announcer make the calls for the other six sleek Thoroughbred fillies ahead of her. She smiled when he announced her filly.  
  
"And in the number seven position, a chestnut filly named Highland Lass, jockeyed by Gidget Thornton. Highland Lass is by The Black and out of Timber Run. And folks, if you'll notice, that giant black horse accompanying Highland Lass is the legendary Black himself, her famous sire, and being ridden by top American jockey, Alec Ramsay. Take a good look at that black stallion, folks. You may never see another one like him."  
  
Gidget grinned broadly and reached out to pat the big black stallion's neck.  
  
Moments later, all of the fillies were in the starting gate. Lass was quiet, but pawed the ground uneasily. Gidget waited for the gates to open. She wrapped her hands up in the filly's chestnut mane, preparing for the force from when the break from the gate.  
  
Seconds later, the gates flew open, and the six furlong turf race was underway! The seven sleek Thoroughbred fillies surged forward as one. A roar from the packed stands went up, then died under the sounds of hooves.  
  
Dizzy Autumn, the white filly, was out in front. Then came Calm The Storm, Holland's Secret, First Virtue, Subtle Wisdom, Irish Tempo, and Highland Lass, running lone on the outside, off to a slow start.  
  
Gidget felt her filly's muscles hurtle them foreward. She used her hands to guide the filly over the grass. She could see the other jockeys already fanning their sticks. She didn't have a stick to fan. She didn't feel she needed one. Lass was two lengths behind Irish Tempo. With all the horses packed there together on the inside rail, Gidget saw no reason to bring Lass in closer.  
  
Gidget noticed that the lead was changing back and forth between Calm The Storm and Holland's Secret now. First Virtue was settled in easy at third. Lass began to move her way up on the outside. She passed Irish Tempo and Subtle Wisdom. Dizzy Autumn had fallen back, and soon Lass passed her as well. The three front runners were four lengths ahead, running strong.  
  
Finally, Gidget began to bring Lass in a little closer to the rail. She clucked to the filly and extended her rein, giving her a little more head to work with. The filly surged forward at a blinding speed. Gidget felt her breath being taken away. She saw Holland's Secret fall back, and within seconds, they flew past the grey filly. Calm The Storm and First Virtue were battling neck and neck for the lead now.  
  
Gidget extended Lass's reins a little more. The filly lengthened her stride and rapidly closed the gap between herself and the two leaders. As they came nearer and nearer to the finish, Gidget realized that she couldn't manuever her filly around either horse, on the inside or outside without losing ground and losing the race, for the horses were a far enough distance apart. There was no place to go but between them. But that was a tight space as well.  
  
As the two filly's battled head-to-head, Gidget saw the gap between them grow slightly wider. She leaned far over the filly's neck and gave her all the rein. Gidget closed her eyes momentarily as they headed between the two fillies.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing ahead! She looked down beneath her armpit and realized that they were ahead! She settled in for the last several yards of the race, and Highland Lass swept under the wire, winner by two and a half lengths!  
  
It took a little while to slow the filly, who still had plenty of run left. But finally, she slowed to a canter, then a trot, and finally, a walk. Gidget grinned and pointed her toward the winner's circle.  
  
Inside the winner's circle, Alec, Henry, and Wylie stood by the filly. Pictures were taken, and The Black was lead to the circle as well for photos. Gidget beamed at Lass, who was enjoying all the attention. She patted her gently, and kissed her nose. And when it was all over, they all lead the victorious filly back to the barns together.  
  
  
  
Gidget stood quietly with Alec and Henry and The Black as they waited for the animal cargo part of the airplane to be opened. It was time for them to leave, and get back to their own world of Thoroughbred racing.  
  
Finally, the door was opened, and it was time for Alec to lead The Black on. Gidget walked up to the black stallion and laid a hand on his neck.  
  
"You're the best, old man. I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you've done. And I'll never forget you. Maybe we'll meet again someday."  
  
He whickered gently, and she wrapped her arms around his large neck in a long hug. She then pulled away, patting his neck. She turned to Alec and Henry.  
  
"Thank you, Alec. And you too, Henry. If you ever wanna come back, you're always welcome at my place."  
  
"Thank you, Gidget. You've got a great filly," Alec said.  
  
"She has a great sire," Gidget replied.  
  
"That's true too," Alec said. Henry nodded.  
  
"Well, I reckon it's time to go," Henry said.  
  
"Yep," Gidget replied. "Thanks again, for all you've done."  
  
She gave them each a hug. Even Henry hugged her back for a fleeting second, which was odd.  
  
"Oh, and Alec?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He's mountain horse in my book."  
  
Alec smiled, and he and Henry began to lead The Black up the ramp. Before entering, The Black turned his head back to look at Gidget. They locked eyes for a moment, then the mightly black stallion reared to the sky, calling loudly. Gidget grinned and laughed, throwing up her hand at him. He came back down, and they all disappeared inside the plane.  
  
"Mountain horse in my book," Gidget repeated, with the faintest trace of a tear in her eye.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed the story! It was my first fan fiction ever! 


	11. Models

I decided to put this here to give everyone an idea of what the horses in this story look like. I probably should have put it at the beginning, but I didn't really think about it then.  
  
So, these are the models used for the horses in this story. If you follow horse racing, you may recognize SOME of them!  
  
Highland Lass: (Blushing KD)  
  
http://horseracing.about.com/library/graphics/bkd1.jpg  
  
http://www.theturfonline.com/1archive/IntheNews/shedrow9.htm  
  
  
  
The Black: (Unknown)  
  
http://community.webshots.com/rz/r1/8/53/65/27385365oebYpygdva_ph.jpg  
  
  
  
Denny: (Unknown)  
  
http://community.webshots.com/rz/r1/5/58/39/18055839sqTZgmxQsA_ph.jpg  
  
  
  
Lucy: (Unknown)  
  
http://community.webshots.com/storage/1/v5/0/98/80/32409880AmUOoD_ph.jpg  
  
  
  
Wild Stallion: (Unknown)  
  
http://community.webshots.com/rz/r1/9/10/28/28591028pZeSwEccqa_ph.jpg  
  
  
  
Highland Lass's Opponents:  
  
  
  
Calm The Storm: (Silverbulletday)  
  
http://www.theturfonline.com/Sep8/SBDprofile.jpg  
  
  
  
First Virtue: (Skip Away)  
  
http://www.theturfonline.com/Jul4/Skip6.gif  
  
  
  
Holland's Secret: (Silver Charm)  
  
http://www.theturfonline.com/Jul11/SilverDerby.jpg  
  
  
  
Dizzy Autumn: (Patchen Beauty)  
  
http://www.theturfonline.com/juliephoto/patchenbeauty2.jpg  
  
  
  
Subtle Wisdom: (More Than Ready)  
  
http://www.theturfonline.com/Nov1/mtready.jpg  
  
  
  
Irish Tempo: (Mossflower)  
  
http://www.theturfonline.com/Sep8/Mossflower.gif  
  
  
  
And...those are the models I used for the horses in the story! Hope you have a better idea of what they look like. Most of these pictures are from The Turf Online, a place with great pics of racehorses, and from Webshots, a place with pics of everything.  
  
www.theturfonline.com  
  
www.webshots.com 


End file.
